


No Sound At All

by orphan_account



Series: Geraskier Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A witcher dies with a sword in his hand. Geralt won’t be the exception.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	No Sound At All

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry.

Geralt sees Jaskier fall, a limp body with no life left in it. There’s fire in his bones and on his skin, melting and molding. He scrambles up heedless. 

The forest makes no noise as he scrambles through it. No crunch of leaves, snap of twigs. No wind, no birdsong. 

No life.

“Jaskier,” he screams.

He makes no noise at all. 

The sorceress, Fringilla, watches them from atop a hill with a serene smile. She says something. 

It was her words that did this. That blasted them apart. 

Can’t hear. 

Can’t hear. 

No sound.

No nothing. 

There’s blood on the trees. 

There’s blood on Geralt’s skin. 

On Jaskier.

So, so much. 

In his arms, Jaskier’s body lies limp. His eyes are wide and glassy. Empty. They stare at Geralt but the owner is gone. 

An empty shell holding warmth still. 

But not for long. 

The sword on Geralt’s back is in his hand. With a kiss to a bloodied brow, he sets Jaskier down, turns to the sorceress. 

She grins at him. He’ll never make it.

He doesn’t want to. 

A witcher dies with a sword in his hand. Geralt won’t be the exception. 

Doesn’t hear the words she speaks. But he feels, oh he feels, the lightning that rips him through. 

He follows Jaskier to their next adventure.


End file.
